


Scorpion Sting

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depravity, F/M, Insanity, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: He was surrounded by Snakes. She was something more, something different.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Scorpion Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> I don't know where I was going with this to be honest. I let my fingers have their freedom! LOL

She had been a beautiful child. Her sunny disposition and her bright personality had made her truly beautiful. Her dark hair and deep dark eyes were stunningly beautiful and as she got older, people had continued to call her beautiful and be utterly seduced by her beauty.

She turned many a man’s head but she only had eyes for one man. Tom. He, too, was dark haired and dark eyed and charismatic, the perfect match to herself. He was older, more mature, stronger. And his magic felt like a Siren’s Call. Then he had gifted her with a way of contacting him any time. Beautiful black ink, stylised on her arm, matching his. It wasn’t what she would have chosen but, he had chosen it for her.

He loved her, in his own way. It was dark and dirty and rough and sexy and…it was enough. And if he required that she take a husband then she would do it for him. As long as she didn’t have to give him up.

But then he changed and he started giving other people _her_ tattoo. Her worthless brothers-in-law, her weak-willed sister…and then the vile greasy boy from the wrong side of the tracks. She hated him the most of all.

Every time she heard their screams as her Tom marked them all, she felt mildly gratified that she had never made a sound. She heard their screams and their whimpers and then she would feel the caress of Tom’s magic and know that he wanted her. That the pain he gave them would make her irresistible again.

And then Tom was gone. And she was alone and in a dark place and she could hear their screams and feel their pain through the Dark Mark. And she scratched it raw and enjoyed the slickness of the blood and then…

And then someone came back and he sounded like Tom and his magic felt like Tom but he wasn’t _her_ Tom. And he said she wasn’t his Bella anymore. She was damaged, broken, mad. She could hear them all talking about her. Even the greasy boy, who tried to cover his accent and tried to act like he was better than her.

_No one likes a mad woman_  
_What a shame she went mad_  
_You made her like that_

Her madness wasn’t the worst thing in the world though was it? Her madness meant that she would do anything for Tom. She would kill for him. She would die for him. She would torture and maim and hurt for him.

And he would let her, smiling at her, caressing her cheek, loving her the only way he could now. And she would do his dirtiest work for him, do anything for him.

If only he would keep loving her. If only they would stop calling her crazy. If only they knew that when she seemed angry, she just got angrier. She would always fight back, always fight for him. He had his snakes but she, she was his scorpion. She was unique. She was his.


End file.
